Sex Drive
by Lark4560
Summary: Hermione has challenged Draco to prove that men are primairly ruled by their sex drive and that women have better control over their own. OneShot.


"It is harder to resist when it's happening to you isn't it?" His voice growled deep in my ear, his warm breath brushing my cheek, his strong body pushing against my back. I squirmed but didn't actually try to break from his embrace.

I knew how I'd gotten into this situation, even though his presence fogged my brain. I had thought I could control it, thought I could at least pretend I didn't feel it, but my body disagreed with my head.

It was on fire, my body, burning from his caress. His body set my mine alight with a passionate flame too hot to extinguish. It radiated from his fingers, brushing my exposed waist, from his taunt arms locked around my torso, from his body pushing against mine. His chest was hard but soft, his stroke gentle light. I could hear his heavy breathing, his voice rumble in his ribs, my own heart galloping in my ears, my little whimpers as he slowly kissed the back of my ear, the back of my neck, the end of my jaw.

"You thought you could didn't you?" He murmured. My hair had been pulled to the side by his large hands just before they wrapped around me trapping me. I could feel his lips brush my ear forming the words and shivered.

I should not have made the point men are more hormonal then women, should not have supposed that was why men dating good looking women, the sex drive. But suddenly as I wound up in this position it didn't seem like such a blunder, such a dreadful mistake.

Because he had stood up. The minute the words escaped my lips, he had prepared to prove me wrong. An experiment he suggested, a little trial. Just to prove me right he whispered. His large hand extended offering me up a challenge I couldn't resist.

"Admit you are wrong." His voice deep and sultry, the perfect mix of seduction, gentleness, love, triumph, echoed into my hazed brain, offering warm comfort. My eyes fluttered shut, my throat humming with pleasure.

"Not wrong." I whispered. "Never wrong." Tilted my neck so he could kiss it better. "You're enjoying this just as much as I am."

"Yes." He agreed. His arms pulled me closer swathing me in his smell. A scent unique, not harsh on the nose but too strong to ignore. A woody smell, a little bit of old moss, the kind that isn't disgusting or damp, just old like forest, lint was in there, along with the warm boy smell and something that made him completely him.

He bit my chin gently, sucked the pain away. I couldn't take the heat couldn't flee the burning of my body so intimate to his. I twisted in his arms, not to get away but to drive myself closer to him, to bind him closer to me. I wound my arms around his waist, twined my fingers into his hair, almost stepped on his toes. He let me and changed his hold, stringing one arm around my waist the other around my shoulders his hand searing my shoulder blade.

His mouth still played with my neck, my face. He kissed my ear letting his tongue lick the earring, the corner of my eye, my cheekbone. His kisses danced around, his tongue swirling gently against my skin, mini balls of fire, striking at random. I kissed his Adam's apple. He gasped, pulling air into his nose at an alarming speed. Softly tugging my hair he dragged my head back away from his face.

His eyes were bright, sending a spark down into my tummy and a flicker of flame danced down there. I could tell me meant to kiss me, lightly, gently, softly, kindly but the intention disappeared in smoke our lips created when the fire met fire.

His lips shifted mine, brushing against them, sending, spreading the fire everywhere. The world vanished, the flame licked the air stealing my breath, my oxygen. I felt dizzy and happy and safe and the flame consumed my mind until I was kissing him back feeling his lips sway with mine, the sensation of his soft lips hard against mine. I could feel his hard teeth press on mine. His tongue danced out pushing against my lips and his tongue was the essence of fire applying it in a quick tap against my lips.

I opened my mouth, intending to share the heat. His tongue touched mine with such a hesitant manner. My tongue brushing his lips across his teeth. I felt light headed, weak, unable to stand up so I clung to him, pressing against him leaning on him, trying to keep my balance, trying not to collapse.

There was a knock on the door ripping us out of our bubble. We didn't leap apart, didn't become embarrassed. What we had was natural, something neither of us could predict would happen but still there, still unstoppable.


End file.
